


are you dead yet?

by cuddlyaho



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, kev is sick and yannick is 0 help, roman makes him soup though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyaho/pseuds/cuddlyaho
Summary: It couldn't have been more than a minute with his eyes closed before he felt a sharp pain in his knee, quickly followed by, "Are you dead?"





	are you dead yet?

**Author's Note:**

> at this point im just posting some old stuff i've written so, not proofread (again) bc im lazy

To say Kevin was miserable, would be an understatement. He had let Coach Laviolette know the night before he might not be able to make it to practice, as his throat was a bit sore and he had a dull headache. The sickness ended up hitting him full force when he woke up, his voice was nearly gone, his body was fluctuating between being too hot and being too cold,  and on top of that he had a fever.

Needless to say, all he had planned was staying in bed, so when 1 o'clock rolled around and the doorknob of his apartment starts to rattle, he was startled to say the least. Kevin wasn't sure if it was a robber, or probably just friend checking up on him, but when Roman's face popped in it was luckily the latter.

"Hey Kev..." Roman's soft voice still made Kevin's head hurt more. "Are you okay babe...? Well you aren't but... I'm here to take care of you!" He smiled softly, stepping in fully now. 

Kevin didn't respond, he nodded slightly in response, not trusting that his voice would work, and smiled softly at his boyfriend. As Roman walked towards him, he also saw Yannick stepping in behind him and shutting the door.

Roman knelt down in front of Kevin, putting his hand to Kev's forehead, before frowning. "Jeez Kev you're burning up.. You must be miserable." Kevin, although unnecessary, nodded in response. "Don't worry, Yannick and I are here to take care of you."

"Thank... you." Kevin smiled weakly, his voice barely audible, which caused Roman to frown.

"You poor thing...." Roman sighed, standing up. "I've got the ingredients, I'm going to try to make you some Fidelisuppe, okay?"

Kevin nodded, smiling softly. "You're... too good to me. Thank you." He managed to squeak that out, before quickly being sent into a coughing fit.

"Yan, can you take care of Kev? Make sure he's okay and that nothing happens." Roman smiled at his other boyfriend, before heading to the kitchen with the groceries he had picked up in hand.

Kevin smiled weakly at Yannick, beginning to doze off. 

It couldn't have been more than a minute with his eyes closed before he felt a sharp pain in his knee, quickly followed by, "Are you dead?"

Kevin huffed, "No.." He cuddled closer to his pillow. "Roman is going to kick your ass if he finds out you're bothering me."

"I'm not bothering you," Yannick said. "I'm checking up on you. Besides, Roman couldn't kick my ass if he tried."

"You underestimate him." Kevin murmured, eyes still closed.

Yannick huffed again, just another minute later, adjusting himself. "How long is this going to take?" He groaned, muttering to himself.

"Fidelisuppe usually takes just under 10 minutes from my experience, calm down." Kevin said, opening his eyes to playfully glare at Yannick. "Now, I'm losing my voice and I have a headache. So shut up." His eyes closed once more, although a smile never left his face.

Yannick nodded, sighing softly. "Kevin, I'm bored and want attention."

"Go play with my dog if you want attention I'm sick."

"...Fine."

* * *

About 7 minutes later, Roman emerged with three bowls of soup. 

"Where's Yannick?" He said, glancing around.

"No idea.." Kevin croaked out, "Somewhere with my dog."

"Yannick!" Roman yelled, "Lunch is done!"

Yannick trudged in, not seeming too happy. "Thanks Ro."

"You okay Yan...?" Kevin opened his eyes slowly, he was one to be checking on someone.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm not much help Kev." Yannick said, glancing at him.

"It's okay. I know you mean well."

"I feel like I missed something.." Roman glanced between them, "But, now that it's resolved. Let's eat!"

* * *

 

The next morning, Kevin woke up feeling exponentially better. He stretched, glancing at the sleeping bodies next to him. 

"Hey Ro, Yan." Both of the men let out a tired grunt. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Yeah, yeah..." Roman's voice was weak, and he was sent into a coughing fit.

Yannick let out a loud groan. "Don't tell me you're sick too Ro."

He nodded, smiling weakly. "Guess you have to take care of both of us Kev."

Kevin nodded, crawling out of the bed. "I'll make breakfast I guess."

Once he left the room, Yannick turned to Roman slowly. "He's gonna burn this place down."

 


End file.
